Orc Marauders
Orc Marauders is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the European Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and UN-GDI. The band of Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Ogres, Gnolls, and Kobolds battle for the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and freedom against the Dark Hordes from the Order of the Black Dragon. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Boomer Thrall was a soldier of the legendary Orcish Horde Brigade known as the Bloodrage Dragon, among them are Daaguul Skullaxe, his partner of war; Volgal, the Troll warrior; Zartso Stingergear, a Goblin engineer; Eltin Treesting and Renza Leafblade, the young hooded Orcling archers; Krulag the One-Eyed Ogre; Drogaru and Tyrugall, the two-headed Ogre; Zol'Kiji and Thulko, the savaged Troll Axe Thrower and Beserker; Throkal, the hulking Orcish Beastman Warrior; Ysekar the Dragonmaw; Èglina Bloodsong, the female Orc warrior; Gön and Tög, the Ettin warrior; Karg Buggermaw, the Bug-Bear warrior; Azork Thunderhorn, the Minotaur warrior; Rotgar Snugglepaw, the Gnoll warrior; and Snapper the Fast-Stab, the Kobold Sapper. All of them were in different legion. After the war is over, they went to their own separate ways as they retired as soldiers and turned into mercenaries and adventurers as the Bloodrage Dragon is officially disbanded and divided into clans. 'Forming the War-Band' For 10 years, Boomer is now a mercenary as helped all the group of adventurers, successfully completed his contracts and earned rewards for his quest givers. After spending much of golds, Boomer decided to start his own war-band where Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Ogres, Gnolls, and Kobolds are welcome to hired, known as "Boomer's Big Band." Unfortunately, he was targeted by a group of rouge Orcs just moments after he opened his group but he barely defended himself with his might. Shortly after the battle, he learned the identity of his attackers as he recognized the tattoo of his old Horde Brigade's old nemesis, the Dark Hordes, led by the exiled Orc warrior named Salrac Deathguard; meaning that he and his old friends were targeted. Instead of recruiting the new ones, Boomer decided to recruit his old friends from the brigade, starting his first one on his list which it's his old war buddy, Daaguul. As his list is fully completed including new ones, he finally formed his new and first war-band. 'Open for Business' Boomer and his fellow band of mercenaries traveled Ubertyröl, looking for valuable information about the Dark Hordes while looking for big rewards of gold and other treasures and business was good. There at the village's tavern, they heard rumors that the war has begun and all the members of the Bloodrage Dragon were abducted or killed in action and they were losing the battle, day by day, and losing their grounds to them. But lucky for them, Boomer and his fellow band of mercenaries were hired by the old general of the Horde. But surprisingly, they were recognized since the previous war but first they need proof to be qualified for the war by completing their tasks and hunt the bounties. But what they did is not just simple tasks they've completed, they've disrupted the Dark Hordes' supply lines, weaken their military support, and freed all prisoners of war including surviving members of the Bloodrage Dragon from slave mines and prison camps. After many tasks are complete, they were brought to the war camp in the Desert of Red Tans where the war on the Dark Hordes takes place. 'War on the Dark Hordes' Boomer and his fellow band of mercenaries camped nearby the base and were briefed for their missions to defeat the Dark Hordes. Their missions were to disrupt their defenses, capturing their outposts from canyons to dark forests to the mountain, and kill their generals and top commanders, demoralizing the Dark Hordes' fearsome military reputation. As they're nearly completed their mission, a standoff was happened when Sarlac appeared with his company of 700 Dark Horde soldiers, holding delegates from the Order of the Heavenly Dragons as hostages. Before the negotiation fails, Boomer stepped in and confront his nemesis eye to eye and forces them to let the hostages go and settle the score with him but he was challenged to fight Sarlac's 700 warriors from his army. It's a 7 mercenaries against 700 ruthless Dark Horde warriors and it was a big challenge. After the bloody battle, Boomer have sent a strong message that Sarlac will lose the war and will be ready for him to see him humiliate him in a final battle. After the standoff ended and thanked by freed delegates, Boomer and his allied mercenaries continue their mission to weaken the Dark Hordes. At night at the Dark Hordes' fortress, they've infiltrated the base and discovered their evil plan: they're attempting to conquer Ubertyröl by using the Chaotic magics and weapons and even worse, demons were summoned into battle for their last stand if they were attacked. But Boomer have planned for this to disrupt Sarlac's evil crucial plan because he knows his motive and careless plans with no idea how to win and without looking it back to see how things are going. As they set it off the charges, they sprung to surprise attack, slaying the demons while few are pushed back into the portal and the rest of the Dark Hordes are beaten and defeated by their overwhelming might of unity and elements of surprise as well their careful and backup plan until unexpected friendly reinforcements have arrived to secure the fortress. Boomer and his band were offered to join the Order of the Heavenly Dragons which he accepted but it can wait once the war is over. With the fortress under control by the Heavenly Dragons, they returned to the war camp with good news. At the final battle, the group were divided into two teams: one to disrupt and sabotage their defenses while the other group goes into battle. The demolition team has managed to destroy fortress towers, catapults, and one weak fortress wall so the assault group can breach into the fortress. The battle was ruthless and hard but strongly effective, praised with success, Boomer and his band are pushing forward into the main base, crushing down all who oppose him until Sarlac showed with anger without mercy and Boomer was challenged to death. Boomer was locked into a sword-on-sword battle and he knows his nemesis' movement and cheats and then he disarmed him and beat him down in a hand-to-hand combat. He humiliated him by punching him out to force him to beg for mercy until Sarlac gave up and surrendered to him as called his army to stand down. The war was over, effectively, and Boomer and his band are hailed as war heroes and then later he joined the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. 'Aftermath' Following the war on Dark Dragonsnake, Boomer teamed up with his friendly rival, Drake Dragoon and his team Dragoon Valor Knights, and defeated the twin Dark Dragonsnake. After that, Boomer challenged with a friendly spar until they were teleported into our Earth and later picked up by Gabriel Van Helsing then the predecessor of the UN-GDI. After the interrogation and training, Boomer, his friendly rival, and others were sent into a mission in France to secure the satellite facility as the leader of the Bravo Team. But after the mission despite of the loss of superheroes, Boomer and other half of Bravo Team have managed to stop the mad scientist and restrained him then destroyed the source of his evil. After he and his new allies put the mad scientist behind bars, Boomer is reunited his fellow band of mercenaries and joined forces with their new allies to fight the alien invaders, the Monarchs. After the defeat of the Monarchs, Boomer and his band are now residing in Ireland due the vikings' history in ninth century. (After all, vikings do also worshipped to the Norse gods.) 'Team Members' 'Boomer Thrall' The white-haired Orc Warrior with a badass attitude. A former Horde warrior now a good friend of the Dragoon, he led the band of Orcs, Goblins, Trolls and Bug-Bears mercenaries and battle the hordes of Black Dragon led by the warlord Sarlac Deathguard. 'Daaguul Skullaxe' The blue-skinned Orc warrior who is the war partner of Boomer since the Horde Wars. Like Boomer's blade, he wield his big battle axe with the same size as his war partner. 'Volgal' The Troll warrior armed with the hunting rifle and a sharp sword who was a soldier from the brigade now a bounty hunter and mercenary. After he collected his last bounty, Volgal was recruited by Boomer. 'Zartso Stingergear' A hooded Goblin assassin who was ensign for his old brigade. After the war is over, Zartso chose his new profession and became the hired assassin for bounty prices now joined with Boomer's group. 'Eltin Treestring' A young teenage hooded Orcling archer who was part of the Horde's archers now a hunter, accompanied with Renza. He and Renza were belong from the small tribal pack known as the Tree Hoarders. 'Renza Leafblade' A female Orcling hooded archer who was part of the Horde's archers now a hunter like Eltin. Renza is also a thief and clever locksmith. She also belong from the Tree Hoarders. 'Krulag the One-Eyed Ogre' A one-eyed Ogre Warrior with brute strength and small brain of fighting spirit. He simply crushes all heavy defenses and artilleries with bare fists to smash and his own favorite gigantic war-club, the Crusher Bone. 'Drogaru and Tyrugall' A two-headed Ogre who is also called Drogar'Tyrug is the band's mighty mercenary who is both mage and warrior. He was part of the Horde's Ogre battalion since the war then became as the explorer looking for special ingredients for his spells until he was recruited by Boomer. 'Zol'Kiji' A tribal Cave-Troll warrior with no military records in a previous war who was the savaged member of Skullspear. Interest by seeing the world, he was banished for disobeying their own law of the tribe and later he joined Thulko and Throkal for his experience of guiding the grottos and caves where the treasures are hidden and guarded by hostile factions. 'Thulko' A dark-grey skinned Jungle Troll warrior who was a berserker of the Horde Army and was resided at the forgotten jungle city. After the war is over, Thulko chose his profession as a treasure hunter and veteran slayer. He met Throkal at the tavern and recruited Zol'kiji then later joined Boomer and his band of mercenaries. 'Throkal' A muscled warrior who was a heavy soldier for the Horde Army and the beast tamer. After the war, Throkal remains as a beast tamer as he treat his walking beast named "Borl" as well their gigantic transporter. He met Thulko and Zol'kiji then later recruited by Boomer for his adventures that he never been there before. 'Ysekar the Dragonmaw' A former Draconian Horde warrior who was part of the elite army during the war. After the war, Ysekar retired but still he's always a Draconian but he has also a Dragonkind heart inside until he was recruited by Boomer as a flying warrior. He breaths regular fire and napalm fire and wields his dual swords called Bloody Dual Dragon Sword. 'Èglina Bloodsong' A female Orc Warrior who was the elite assassin for the Horde Army. But after the war, Èglina is no longer a assassin as she became a warrior like Boomer and joined his band of mercenaries. 'Gön'Tög' A Ettin who is a clumsy but handful barbarian for the band. He was a former Horde soldier who took part as a special unit during the war and then later after that, he took his job as the demolition worker until he was recruited by Boomer. 'Karg Buggermaw' A Bugbear warrior who was a Horde soldier from the Bugbear battalion since the war. After the war, he became as a mercenary who was hired by lavish noblemen contractors with higher rewards to kill his targets from the rival gang. But when his last job is finished, he was targeted and betrayed until Boomer and his gang of good mercenaries rescued him and later after the fight and took his last reward from his last contractor, Karg joined Boomer's group for looking his new adventures. 'Azork Thunderhorn' A Minotaur Warrior who was the enforcer as part of the Horde Army now a most wanted mercenary for hire. After the war is over, he assaulted on mob factions at the tavern until Boomer recruited him as the muscle of the group. He may wielding his axe but his unbreakable horns made of steel will do the trick. 'Rotgar Snugglepaw' A Gnoll Warrior who was part of the Gnoll Elite Brigade of the Hordes now a famous adventurer but most wanted by hostile Gnoll tribes for his hooliganism and petty crimes. Later he was recruited by Boomer for be the part of his group of mercenaries. 'Snapper the Fast-Stab' A Kobold who was a sapper for the Hordes' Kobold Army now a treasure hunter and thief. After he joined Boomer's group, Snapper is the group's tracker because he can dig into the enemy territory inside the caves and mines and also a skilled saboteur who disable the traps, from dungeons to castle walls. 'Driggon the Digger' An Orcling miner who was part of demolition squad for the Horde now the treasure hunter, looking for golds and diamonds at the old mines, anywhere in Antichthon. He was recruited by Boomer for his skills of digging for infiltration and booby traps. 'Tokash Bladebasher' A young Orc warrior who wants be a soldier like his father but he was sent back to his home due the lack of military training. But when his father died in the closing door of the war, Tokash ran away from his village and became a wandering warrior until he was found by his father's friend, Boomer, and recruited so he can finally be a mighty warrior but at his young age, of course. 'Drek'Gosh' An Orc Warlock who was a apprentice of Horde warlocks since the war and now the adventurer as he was recruited by Boomer as part of his band of mercenaries. Before he was recruited, he travelled across Ubertyröl to seek a legendary magic staff from the ancient tomb of the fallen temple, when he claimed the legendary treasure, he was rescued by Snapper as he was guided to the surface and recruited by Boomer afterward. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from Warcraft's Horde races; Boomer's surname is named after the Horde's leader, Thrall. * Boomer and Daaguul are very resemblance to Orc Captain named Kull from Castle Age. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons